


Tension

by KindListener, Lu_Natic



Series: Lu and JJ's RPs [1]
Category: Showdown in Little Tokyo (1991)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Natic/pseuds/Lu_Natic
Summary: Status:On hiatusPairing(s):Funekei Yoshida x Jun'ichi (OC)Roles:Brana as Jun, Jay as Yoshida.Summary:Yoshida is tense after a meeting. Thankfully, Jun is here to help.
Series: Lu and JJ's RPs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973644
Kudos: 1





	Tension

Taking a breath as the mobsters leave his office, Yoshida crosses his legs. It's been a long day of meetings and the Yakuza leader unbuttons the collar of his shirt, allowing it to hang loose around his throat. There's new districts to conquer, new side hustles to fund but Yoshida can't help but feel a little pent up after all that's happened during the morning. Rubbing the back of his neck, he watches the door, wondering when Jun'ichi will stop by.

Jun'ichi let out a quiet sigh as he slowly walked through the hallways, his shoes making a light sound as he made his way, hoping to find his boss, he was sure he was back by now and figured that he'd give him a visit, after a couple minutes of walking he saw the door to Yoshida's room a few feet away, he continued until he was in front of it, gently raising his hand up and knocking his knuckles against the hard wood in order to alert him of his presence.

Standing from his padded desk chair, Yoshida welcomes his right-hand man inside, gently brushing his fingers over the red welts on the younger man's neck. He turns his head, gesturing to the four guards that watch over his office.  
"Deru." He mutters and they take their leave, filing out the door.

Jun'ichi gives a polite bow to his boss before stepping inside, standing by the door as he watched the four guards leave the room, he closed it as the last of them had left, before gently looking over at Yoshida, "Good evening." he greets politely, a small smile on his lips.

"Good evening, Jun-Chan." Yoshida sighs, a small smirk curling at his lips. He goes to sit back at his desk, shoving the papers from the day into the drawer to forget about them for tonight. Patting on the surface of the table, the Yakuza leader gives Jun'ichi an invitation; sit on my desk.

Jun'ichi watches him curiously, eyes rarely leaving the handsome sight in front of him, he just couldn't help himself from staring. He raises his eyebrow slightly, taking a second to realize he was being given an invitation, but he obliged, making his way to Yoshida, giving him a glance before he gently hoisted himself up on his desk, taking a seat, his hands folded in front of him, resting on his lap.

Gently, Yoshida takes one of the younger man's hands into his own, fingers tracing the scars that cover it.  
"Have you recovered from last night?" He asks, voice barely above a whisper as he lets his fingertips graze over the marks made by handcuffs, where the metal had dug into the skin. Raising the hand to his face, Yoshida places kisses along the inside of the younger man's wrist, lips running along the raised flesh.

He blushes lightly at the sight and his touch, a bit flustered to see that Yoshida was concerned about something like that, but Jun'ichi tried his best to make his face neutral, still a bit hesitant to show too much emotion. "Yes, I'm fine danchou." he replies, his eyes continuing to watch in admiration as Yoshida kissed along his wrist, finding himself loving the feeling.

"Mm? So I can treat you just as roughly tonight?" He asks, curling his fingers around Jun'ichi's wrist and digs his nails into the red mark that surrounds it. "Yes?"

Jun'ichi lets out a slight gasp, nodding as he watched Yoshida through half-lidded eyes, more than excited to see just exactly what his boss had planned for him tonight, especially if he was telling him about it now, he could feel himself quiver with excitement at the thought, he just hoped he didn't make it too obvious.

Placing down the younger man's arm, Yoshida places his hands on Jun'ichi's knees, gently prying his thighs open to draw absent-minded patterns along the inside.  
"I'll allow you to talk, Jun-Chan. I like when you do." He sighs softly, raising one hand to cup the younger man's jaw.

Jun'ichi spread his legs, letting himself make a sound akin to a purr upon feeling the soft and gentle sensation, "arigatou, danchou." he thanked, letting himself lean into his touch, his eyes fluttering close as he finally loosened up a bit around him, finding that he couldn't stay stoic for long when he was in his company.

"There..." Yoshida's hands bring him closer to the edge of the desk before ascending his chest to slide off his suit jacket. "You're always so cautious, Jun-Chan, what is it? You're never this cautious in my bedroom." He coos suggestively as his fingers follow the line of his throat, nails scratching deliciously over the soft curve of his adam's apple.

He whines softly, loving every single touch the Yakuza Boss gives him, "I just want to make sure I'm ready for anything, I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you because of me lacking.." Jun'ichi answered honestly, averting his eyes, but finding himself purring once more as he felt Yoshida scratching over his adam's apple, making even the tips of his ears blush from the heat.

"Lacking? In what area are you lacking, hm?" The older man hums, fingers inching between Jun'ichi's thighs as he continues to scratch beneath his chin. "You have nothing to worry about but me, Jun-Chan, understood?" He asks, threading his fingers through Jun's long, fluffy hair as he asks the question.

Jun'ichi still sits in insecurity, unsure of how to answer his question, it took him a while to be able to get an answer out of his lips "I... am afraid that someday I'll fail to protect you.." he mutters softly, embarrassment and shame clear on his face, but feeling some of the feelings melt away as Yoshida treads his fingers through his hair.

Still seeing the uncertainty in Jun'ichi's eyes, Yoshida stands and unbuttons his shirt, displaying the inked canvas of his chest.  
"You won't fail me, Jun. I know you won't." He sounds resolute, standing to meet his nervous gaze. He leans forward to claim the younger man's lips, huffing softly as he bites at Jun's lip, not quite hard enough to bleed, before he slips his tongue past his lips.

Jun'ichi gains a bit of confidence upon hearing Yoshida say that with such confidence, to know that he believed in him without dispute, it made his heart feel warm upon realizing. He gladly accepts the kiss, being a bit more bold as he gently rests his hands on Yoshida's hips, tilting his head in order to better angle himself to deepen the kiss, moaning into it softly.

Having Jun bend so easily beneath him makes Yoshida smile into the kiss, one hand buried in the younger man's hair as the other snakes between them to palm against between Jun's thighs, touch feather-light and barely there. The Yakuza licks into his mouth, tongue touching the points of his canines before laving against his bottom lip to soothe the bite.

Jun'ichi pulls him closer, wanting to feel more of him as he continued to moan into the kiss, tongue running over Yoshida's at times, but mostly letting the older man dominate the kiss, appreciating him trying to soothe the bite from earlier, finding it rather endearing, he found himself constantly blushing at his soft displays of affection.

The sweetness of Yoshida's touches is undercut by the way his hands move, dominating and owning, across Jun's body. Jun belongs to Yoshida, his home would always be wherever Yoshida is. His lips descend down the line of his throat, sucking skin beneath his teeth and biting down to leave dark, burgundy-hued marks that stand out against his skin. The subtle taste of salt on his skin makes Yoshida aware of the sweat that prickles across his neck.

Jun'ichi is more than happy to be owned by him, his body, his soul, his everything is his, wherever they may end up he'll always be by his side, endlessly loyal till the end, whenever that may be, but until then he would cherish these moments, the feeling of his skin against his, passionate kisses and bites on his skin, feeling like fire from the pleasure and heat he was feeling, it was addicting, and it felt even better knowing that he was being marked, letting everyone see who he belonged to.

Bowing his head against the crook of Jun's neck, Yoshida's hand parts his dress shirt to slide his fingers against the younger man's chest.  
"Talk to me, Jun-Chan. Tell me who you belong to." He whispers against Jun's ear, his other hand snapping open the younger man's pants to slip inside, palming at the sensitive skin there.

Letting out a sigh of relief upon feeling the sensation of Yoshida's hands on his chest and the inside of his pants, causing him to buck into his hand, wanting to get more friction, "I, belong to you danchou, only you." he answered without hesitation, knowing to himself that there would be no one else that he would dedicate himself to as strongly as he did him.

"Good, Jun-Chan..." Finding the ring on the shaft of the younger man's cock, Yoshida gently tugs at it, listening for the sounds that fall from his lips. "You're so sensitive, koibito. What would you do without me to satisfy you?" He asks quietly before seating himself again to play with Jun's genital piercings, remembering which ones would make him moan the loudest.

Moans and gasps leave his lips in a beautiful symphony as he felt himself getting lost in the pleasure, Yoshida had barely touched him and he was already falling apart in his arms, it seemed he knew all the right spots all too well. "I.. wouldn't know what I'd do sir..." he moans out, moving his hands to grip tightly on to Yoshida's shoulders in order to get a better grip on himself.

Leaning forward, Yoshida takes the head of Jun's cock into his mouth, tangling his tongue around the ring that pierces the head. The young bodyguard makes such beautiful noises, he finds as he suckles at the tip, stroking the remainder of the shaft with a hand as the other gently traces at the younger man's hip bone.

He throws his head back in pleasure, finding himself unable to restrain the lewd noises that continue to leave his lips, his hands gripping on to the edge of the table for purchase, clenching hard enough for his knuckles to turn white, the way Yoshida plays with his piercings so playfully, suckling at the tip of his cock drives him wild, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head as Yoshida continues to pleasure him so deliciously.

So sensitive, so loud, so shameless. Yoshida flicks the piercing with his tongue again, groaning headily when he feels the tell-tale splash of precome against his tongue. When he pulls off to see the flushed head, the Yakuza grins slyly, glancing up at Jun, eyes dark with lust.  
"Kitanai otokonoko." He licks a wet stripe up the underside, fingertips digging into the younger man's thighs.

Jun'ichi leans his head forward to watch as Yoshida continued to tease and play with his piercings some more, those spots were extra sensitive due to them being pierced, and while he would never admit it out loud but he loved having them be played with, "Hng.. danchou..." Jun'ichi whimpered softly, watching him with a lust filled gaze, feeling himself slip away little by little, losing his grip on his composure so easily.

Fully unbuttoning Jun's dress shirt, Yoshida claws his fingers down the younger man's chest, body responding in kind as his cock twitches in his suit pants.  
"You're so pretty, koibito. You respond so easily." He purrs before he leans back down to press his tongue to the head of Jun's pulsing, eager cock.

Involuntarily bucking his hips forward, wanting to chase more of that pleasure, he couldn't stop himself from reacting so easily to the yakuza leader's every word and touch, "ha.. I can't help it danchou, you just make me feel so good..." he responds, nearly out of breath.

Gently twisting the piercing through the crown of Jun's cock, Yoshida sighs as he idly plays with his body, enjoying the soft sounds coming from him. He looks so darling, perched up on the Yakuza's desk, shuddering and moaning. Reaching into his desk with his other hand, he pulls a collar and leash from a drawer, eyes glinting mischievously.

Jun'ichi lets out a quiet hiss from the pleasure, his mind hazy and his body feeling like it was on fire, he wasn't sure how much longer he could last if he kept going at this pace, but Yoshida soon found another way to interest him further, once he heard the sound of the drawer being opened and saw the collar and leash in his boss' hands, a shiver passed through his spine from the excitement, anticipation practically driving him mad.

Standing again, Yoshida loops the collar around Jun's slender throat, securing it, latching it just a little too tight so the leather bites into the skin. The Yakuza takes a tight grasp on the leash, pulling the young guard closer so they're nose to nose.  
"You know who you belong to, don't you, sweet thing?"

Feeling his breath hitch in his throat for a moment before he slowly adjusted to the pressure along his neck, leaning forward to find himself so close to his beloved boss, his eyes gazing into his, knowing full well that he probably looked absolutely wrecked right now and they've barely gotten started. "Yes master.. I belong to you, and only to you." Jun'ichi answered, a faint blush on his soft cheeks.

Sitting back down, Yoshida pulls on the leash, goading Jun off the table before turning him and pressing him down against the desk. Hands grabbing at the younger man's backside, the Yakuza trails his fingers over the back of his thighs.  
"Ī ko... Ī ko, sonoyōni." He drags his fingers over the young guard's ass, sighing softly.

Jun'ichi moans out wantonly, resting with his cheek against the desk as he let Yoshida do such lewd things to him without question, finding himself enjoying every last bit of the way he treated him, the praise feeling amazing to hear, "Haa... danchou.. kimochii..." he breathily moans out, loving the sigh he hears passing through Yoshida's lips

Pulling Jun's pants and briefs over the swell of his ass, Yoshida hums softly when his hand touches bare skin. He raises his hand and brings it down harshly, the sound of the slap echoing throughout the office as Yoshida soothes it with his palm, rubbing large, languid circles over the skin as it reddens.

He yelped loudly in surprise, quickly covering his mouth afterward in embarrassment realizing just how loud he was being, letting himself feel some shame but even despite that he felt himself get harder, loving the way it stings on his skin and the soothing motions that Yoshida was doing to make him feel better, he always knew he liked it rough but he had rarely been spanked before, I suppose now was the perfect time to try it out.

Placing a quick kiss to the skin, the Yakuza mirrors the slap on the other side, watching the way the flesh bounces under his palm. Yoshida continues to pepper kisses over the skin, hands gently skimming to reach Jun's hips. The older man stands to press the front of his straining dress pants against his ass, groaning as he ruts against him.

Moaning into his hand, muffling the lewd noises he was making from the older man's ministrations, but he felt as if he would soon lose control of himself if this continued, the gentle kisses in contrast with the harsh slaps to his ass, having him groaning and quivering in pleasure in pain every time, rutting back against Yoshida as he so desperately wanted more pleasure, having it be so close to him yet being unable to have it yet was just so frustrating in the most delicious way.

Jun is falling apart beneath him and Yoshida can't help but adore it. He pulls on the leash, forcing the young guard to arch his back and press against his body.  
"You want this, koibito?" He asks, rocking his hips slowly against Jun's ass, his clothed cock pulsing as blood rushes from his head. "Tell me what you want, koibito, and maybe I'll consider it, hm?"

Saliva slowly drips from his lips and down his chin, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head as Yoshida pulled him back to get him even closer, rutting against him so perfectly, Jun'ichi's mind was in a haze, barely able to understand the words that he was hearing, but he mustered up an answer, so desperately and pathetically, but he couldn't even realize how he sounded, he just knew he wanted it so badly. "I want you danchou! I want you to fill me till I'm writhing and begging in your arms, please! Gamandekinai..!"

"Mmmn... Sono yōna kawaī, chīsana koto." Yoshida hums, popping the button on his pants and dragging down the zipper to bare his cock to the air. Precome leaks from the tip, smearing it over Jun's ass as the Yakuza slides his bare cock against the young guard's ass. "You're so needy, Jun-Chan. I love hearing you beg, kitanai otokonoko." He coos, leaning to press his lips against Jun's ear.

Dragging his nails across the hard wood of the desk, scratching lightly as he gasped and groaned, wanting him to stop teasing already, trying to rut his ass against his erection to entice him to finally fill him, whimpering pathetically as he listened to Yoshida's voice, rich and smooth like honey, it made him hard just hearing him whisper such lewd things into his ear.

When he feels Jun rutting back against him, Yoshida administers another sharp slap to his ass.  
"I know the game your playing, koibito, but you won't win." He whispers, voice low and soft as he rocks up against Jun's body. Pulling back he presses a slick fingertip against the guard's entrance, grinding against the muscle relentlessly but never sinking inside further than the tip.

Jun'ichi whines, feeling the harsh slap on his ass makes him halt for a moment, feeling himself relax against the older man as he listens to his sultry voice, pouting a bit when he couldn't get what he wanted, wanting him to go deeper but he knew he would receive some harsh punishment if he tested his luck any further, so he remained still, trying his best to be a little more patient.

"Good boy." He croons, gently sliding his finger into Jun's body, hot and slick and tight. Keeping a tight hold on the leash, Yoshida brushes his lips against the younger man's shoulder, hot breath washing over Jun's skin as he begins to draw his finger out then in. "Ī ko, sonoyōni..." He sighs against the young guard's ear as he drags his fingers against Jun's tight insides.

He lets a purr reverberate in his chest, his affection clear as he softens his body, so as to not hurt himself by being so tense, he softly groans as Yoshida's slides his finger into him, beginning a slow but steady rhythm as relishes the soft sighs and praises that were being whispered into his ear, he so desperately wanted to hold the man close and cover his neck in love bites and kisses but he figured he'd have his time soon.

The way Jun moans as he slides in a finger has Yoshida aching with need.  
"Is that what you wanted, koibito?" He asks, voice low as he nips at Jun's ear with his teeth. "Or do you want more? Do you want me to properly fill you?" He crooks his finger against the young guard's prostate and presses his lips to Jun's shoulder, biting down to leave a bright red mark.

Jun'ichi continues to writhe underneath him, body aching with need, sweat dripping down his forehead as he grips on tightly to the desk, biting down on his bottom lip enough to draw blood, " Please! fill me more, I need you inside me danchou please..!" begging without a hint of shame, his mind too far gone to be embarrassed with himself right now, he just needed Yoshida so badly, it was driving him mad.

Withdrawing the digit, Yoshida pulls open a drawer and pulls out the bottle of lube he keeps there. He squeezes a little into his palm before drawing down the hot flesh of his neglected erection. His other hand grasps at Jun's hip as he rubs the crown against his entrance.  
"What was that, sweet thing? I didn't hear you." Yoshida coos against the younger man's ear as he ruts up against his hole.

His eyes shut tightly as he whines from the empty feeling, but he knew something much more enjoyable would happen soon enough, so he held on patiently, nearly choking on his own saliva as Yoshida started rutting against him so teasingly. "I.. need you inside of me danchou! fill me..! use me as your little cumdump, please..!" His voice raspy from how much begging he was doing at this point, he couldn't take it.

"So vulgar, Jun-Chan..." Yoshida scolds, no real fire behind his words as he pushes forward with his hips, feeling Jun's body give way for him. Inching into him, the Yakuza pulls back with the leash as his other hand rests on his hip, fingers digging in maybe a little too hard. He falls back into his chair, bringing Jun with him and causing him to sit on the remaining five inches. "Mmn... Kitanai otokonoko."

Moaning loudly, Jun'ichi felt his legs quiver from the pleasure, feeling his knees giving way, good thing Yoshida decided to take a seat and take him along for the ride, he starts scratching at the chair, trying to find anything to grasp on to before he lost his mind, it felt amazing, being filled so nicely, so deliciously, he couldn't even form a thought at that point.

"Turn around for me, koibito, I want to watch you." Yoshida wets his lips as he grinds up against Jun to make a point. When he doesn't move, Yoshida forcefully twists the younger man's hips, turning him in his lap so he can see the way his hair is plastered to his sweaty forehead and his warm, brown eyes are lidded and hazy. "Do I fill you well, Jun-Chan?"

Jun'ichi didn't even register what he was asking of him, and even if he could he doubted that he could even turn around, he was way too shaky and unable to even think properly, he slowly opens his eyes, half lidded gaze landing on his beloved Yoshida as he tried his best to focus, "H-hai, danchou.." he answers, voice stuttering and wavering as he tries his best not to fall backwards.

Keeping a tight hold on the leash, Yoshida forces Jun down for a kiss, holding him steady as he cants his hips up. He moans against the young guards mouth, tongues tangling together as he tries to keep a grip on his own climax.  
"You're such a good boy for me, Jun-Chan." Yoshida groans against his lips. "Such a pretty, little thing, hm?"

Jun'ichi responds by holding on to his hips, occasionally scratching his nails on his back, not enough to break the skin but enough to leave bright red marks, he moans into the kiss, sloppily kissing back as he closes his eyes in pleasure, he purrs in agreement, loving the praise he was being given, it made him feel good knowing that Yoshida was pleased with him.

Arching his back against Jun's, Yoshida laves his tongue against the side of his throat, tasting the salt of his skin.  
"How does it feel, koibito?" He asks, groaning as he feels the younger man's nails against his back. "You feel so perfect, Jun-Chan..." He sighs, canting his hips up to meet Jun's, burying himself deep in his body.

"Haa.. it feels amazing danchou..." Jun'ichi sighs in pleasure, his eyes filled with lust, mind clearly in a haze, but he focused on Yoshida's words, loving the way he felt inside him, everytime he thrusted his hips up to meet his had him throwing his head back and screaming for more.

Pulling Jun flush against him, Yoshida kisses him, silencing him with his lips as he rocks up against his hips. His tongue slakes along the younger man's bottom lip before he bites down, slamming his hips against Jun's as his chest heaves.  
"Good boy... Keep telling me how good it feels, koibito... How good I feel inside you..."

"Hng.. danchou..!" Jun'ichi yelps, pleasure bringing him to tears, kissing back as he scratched mercilessly at Yoshida's back, trying his best to meet his thrusts, his breathing heavy and uneven, feeling as if he was constantly at a loss for air, it felt so good, he wondered if he could even still speak if Yoshida kept up this brutal pace.

"Not...long now, koibito..." Yoshida breathes heavily against Jun's chest, a shudder running down his spine. The hand not coiled around the leash wraps around Jun's weeping cock, starting a fast pace which is sure to bring the young guard to his climax quickly.

Jun'ichi's breath hitched in his throat as he let out a pleasure filled moan, his nails digging deep into Yoshida's skin until blood dripped to the surface, fresh and warm, Jun'ichi's cock practically weeping with pre-cum as he felt himself closer and closer to his end, until suddenly his body tensed up as he let out a gasp, releasing on to Yoshida's hand, bucking his hips to ride out his orgasm.

Come seeps between Yoshida's fingers as he keeps his hand firmly wrapped around Jun's cock.  
"Mmnn... Good boy..." His thrusts grow fast and shallow as he reaches his peak. A hoarse moan leaves his throat as he presses as deep as he can, Jun's insides curling around him, tight and warm, as he spends deep inside. "Hahhn... Hai, koibito..." The walls that clench around his cock are slick with his own release as he buries himself inside, afterglow taking him.

He nearly damn near passes out, feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm crash down on him hard as his body slackens, moaning weakly as Yoshida spends deeply inside him, filling him to the brim with his release, feeling so warm inside he whimpers, "Danchou..." he weakly calls out, pressing a few soft kisses to Yoshida's neck.

When Jun presses fluttering kisses to his neck, Yoshida moans, body twitching as he reaches around the younger man's neck to unlatch his collar. When he threads the leather back through the buckle, it allows Jun to take a full breath and the Yakuza shivers as he feels warm breath flood across the crook of his neck.  
"Watashi no utsukushī, utsukushī otokonoko..." He groans, planting kisses across his lover's shoulder.

Jun'ichi takes a much needed deep breath, nuzzling into the crook of Yoshida's shoulder, biting into the skin and sucking on it to make a hickey before pressing a soft kiss to the spot to soothe it, he gets a bit flustered hearing him say something so affectionately, "mm.. aishiteru, danchou.." he whispers softly into Yoshida's ear, nibbling on it softly as he purrs, loving the warmth he emitted, wrapping his arms around him to cuddle him more properly, making himself comfortable in his lap.

Yoshida allows himself a moment's respite, allowing Jun to nuzzle into his decorated body and hold him close. He feels affection for the boy but... Nevermind. He lifts the guard onto the table, groaning softly as his softening cock slips from the younger man's body. When he pulls back to see Jun's face, Yoshida claims his lips before pressing the leather of the collar and leash into the guards hands.

Jun'ichi could only snuggle into him for a moment before being lifted onto the hard desk once more, still a bit dazed and confused as he gasps slightly as Yoshida pulled out, closing his eyes as Yoshida claimed his lips once more, making him moan against him as he was a bit lost on what to do, holding the leash in his hands, still wondering what Yoshida wanted him to do.

"I know how you hunger, Jun-Chan." Yoshida murmurs softly against his lips, leaving the collar and leash in the younger man's hands. "Take your prize, koibito, and make me yours." He knows the young guard has some fire in him, the will to overpower him, the drive to reap what is his.

Jun'ichi looks back at him with slight surprise, a bit taken a back that he would offer him such an opportunity, it took a while for him to believe it, but he eventually couldn't hold back his desire for much longer, how he longed to make Yoshida his, wanting to make him feel as good as he did him, "Thank you, danchou.. you won't regret it." He replied, a smile on his lips as he grabbed the older man by the hips and pulled him close, capturing his lips in another fiery kiss.

Grinning at the sight of his lover so eager, Yoshida accepts the kiss, allowing Jun to tug him closer.  
"I know I won't." He assures the younger man, fully pulling off his shirt to display the broadness of his shoulders and the inked flesh that can be found there. His neck, already littered with dark marks, seems to call out to Jun, for more marks, for the tightness of the collar, for his particular brand of domination.

Jun'ichi takes his hand off of his hips momentarily to attach the collar on to his neck, not to tightly as to restrain his breathing but enough for him to feel it, he attached the leash to it with a quick click, his hand giving it a slight tug to pull him closer to the kiss, his other hand touching his chest, fingers running over the inked and scarred skin, admiring every bit of him.

Every touch feels like fire beneath his skin, following the complex patterns of his tattoos.  
"Do I look pretty with this collar on, koibito?" Yoshida teases lightly, the leather is strapped just under the swell of his adam's apple so, when he swallows, the movement it exaggerated greatly. He follows Jun's movements, feeling the way he worships the yakuza boss's chest with his hands.

Jun'ichi looks at Yoshida with loving eyes, loving the sight of his beloved in a collar and leash, looking a bit wrecked as he teased him with his words, "Very much so danchou, a shame that I don't see you like this more often." Jun'ichi replied, his thumb playing around with Yoshida's nipple, pinching it playfully as he gave him an innocent smile, as if he didn't know what he was doing right now, while his mind was wandering to plan what he had in mind for the older man.

Humming quitely, Yoshida collapses back in his chair, sat below the younger man and looking up with sinfully dark eyes.  
"So you have me where you want me." He purrs, pressing a kiss to Jun's abdomen before planting more along the peaks of his hip bones. "What're you going to do, Jun-Chan?"

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Deru. - Out.  
> Danchou. - Leader.  
> Koibito. - Sweet thing.  
> Kitanai otokonoko. - Dirty boy.  
> Ī ko, sonoyōni. - Good boy, just like that.  
> Kimochii. - It feels good.  
> Gamandekinai. - I can't stand it.  
> Sono yōna kawaī, chīsana koto. - Such a pretty, little thing.  
> Watashi no utsukushī, utsukushī otokonoko. - My beautiful, beautiful boy.  
> Aishiteru. - I love you.


End file.
